mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Boidoh
Note:I Am Gone. For now i feel like being gone forever. After I make up my mind in my room i may come back. Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow. -- 13:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Trading with Gauntlets and Mantles Banners Boidoh, I wrote to you in my talk page about the Gauntlets and Mantles Banners trade. I got some and I did send you a friend request. For more information look up the message I sent back on my talk page. Samdo994 (talk) 11:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) welcome welcome boidoh I am glad to see you again here-- 17:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) elementals hey are you going to buy the elementals from my shop?-- 19:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah 19:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) respond on my shop talk then plz :)User_talk:K-99990/The Noob's Shop -- 19:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) my last words whit you :you are BANNED in anything that have to due whit me.-- 22:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well. Same thing with you. And also i think you are trying to say "You Are BANNED with everything that involves me." 00:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :sorry about that I was very tired for a project and angry whit my sister and whit you I feel terrible you not are banned.-- 02:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I will never do another RfA because i made a wiki and those so called "Admin Powers" are so called in my world "Lame". Seriously boring. 00:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) and I need to know about what you think about it?-- 01:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) See when you go on a user page on the left there is a button that says ban user. And to protect a page press the protect button at the top. All u can do is ban and protect. Boring i dont know why they say it is awesome and useful. More like lame and useless. 01:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'm still what to be admin.-- 01:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna be admin on my LEGO Technic Wiki?? 23:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Banners? Boidoh, do you still want these gauntlets and mantles banners? I got some and i wrote you here and at my talk page a message. Please reply. 12:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah i still want them. I just need to delete a few friends. My list is full. 23:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey i have got a stock of my own banners if you are interested?-- 23:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have sent you a friend request. Say how many you from me (IF you want to buy from me) you want and i'll see if i can get them. Do you got any valuable Items in your or in my rank? 17:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Trade discussion Hey heres a deal i only have 8 House of victory banners so you can have them for only 10 easy rank 2 beavers. Deal Oh and if you do buy this add you're name to the customer list on my market.-- 13:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ?? How many fairy dust do you want?? --[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) --[[User:joeman200| 'joeman200 ']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I'll give you 20 thats 40 clicks on my page deal --[[User:joeman200| 'joeman200 ']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ''']] go look @ my page 19:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) gif file you can due it better than that.-- 21:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can try and fix it.